dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fictional DVD-R Heaven Episodes/Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat: Acrobat Cats
Transcript * Brad: Given that I am my own type of brony, minus the ponies though, by liking Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, it's no wonder I'm doing this show as part of DVD-R Heaven. * (Clips from the episode play) * Brad: The episode "Acrobat Cats", about Sagwa wanting to abandon calligraphy in favor of becoming an acrobatic dancer, was directed by Joseph Jacques, who worked in the animation department on Garfield & Friends and Rugrats and even directed an episode of the former. Writing credit goes to Jacques Bouchard and show head honcho George Daughtery, the former of which sadly passed away in 2013 and of whom also worked on fellow PBS Kids series Caillou. Story credit goes to Amy Tan herself, whilst the storyboard was by Ventezslav Vesselinov. * (As each person involved with the episode is mentioned, the clips are their credits in the opening of the episode. The posters for the three mentioned shows are shown as they are mentioned) * (Cut to Brad holding his copy of the Kuboian Nick Jr. Favourites Vol. 7 DVD) * Brad: Since the two copies currently on YouTube are in low quality or have low quality audio, I had to record the episode off my copy of a Kuboian DVD titled Nick Jr. Favourites Vol. 7... and it's the UK dub. Doesn't hamper with my viewing experience though, even if the lip sync is a little off at times, because according to one of the dub's voice actors, the BBC gave them tight deadlines to redub each episode. * (Cut to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa walking through the village) * UK!Sagwa: Look, it's some kind of travelling show! * (The cats walk into a crowd of people) * UK!Sagwa: What is it? * Brad (overdubbing the audio): It's Dongwa's amazing a**. * Dongwa: I think they're acrobats! * Brad (overdubbing the audio): Well, I'm wrong then. * (Cut to Sheegwa trying to get in) * UK!Sheegwa: What's going on? I want to see! Hey, let me see! * (The clip of Sheegwa trying to get in plays again) * Brad (overdubbing the audio): And they had to show Sheegwa's a** as well as Sagwa's. Sheegwa's a** is cuter. * (Cut to Ben from Oddity Archive) * Ben: Brad, you seriously thought admitting that Sheegwa's rear is cute was okay to put in the script. For the record, she's... whatever age Jesse Vinet was aged at the time of the US version's recording. * (Cut back to Brad) * Brad: Be quiet Benny Boy, I can speak my mind on Sheegwa! * (Cut to Sheegwa telling Dongwa about the story in "Sick Day") * Brad (overdubbing the audio): The UK voice of Sheegwa was done by Welsh actress Wendy van der Plank, better known to Brits who grew up in the 90's as CITV's Wizadora. * (As Brad mentions that show, it's title screen appears) * (Cut to Sagwa dancing from later in "Acrobat Cats") * Brad (overdubbing the audio): Meanwhile, Sagwa herself was dubbed for the UK version by actress Romola Garai, who is best known for appearing in many BBC dramas. Garai was selected for the role as she was born in Hong Kong while it was still under British control. * (Cut to clips of the Acrobatic Cats performing) * Brad (overdubbing the audio): These acrobatic cats appear to be the Nai-Nai and Yeh-Yeh models re-colored for the most part, and that choppy clapping from the people watching must have been an animation rendering error from the looks of it, or maybe the people watching the performances were on loan from Dingo Pictures. * (Cut to Dongwa and Sagwa) * Dongwa: They're not acrobats, they're cats! * UK!Sagwa: They are both! They are Acrobatic Cats! * (Cut back to Brad) * Brad: Note that in the original version of the episode, Sagwa called them "Acro-Cats". The BBC apparently thought that saying it as "Acrobatic Cats" was simpler. * (Cut back to Dongwa and Sagwa) * Dongwa: Or maybe Catrobats! * (Pan down to Sheegwa) * UK!Sheegwa: Huh? What are you guys talking about? * (Cut to more footage of the Catrobats performing with the Miao kittens watching) * Brad (overdubbing the audio): The Nai-Nai-robats continue performing, and one of them goes into Santa's Christmas Elf (Named Calvin)-vision as it does a backflip... barrel roll... thing. * (Cut to Sagwa watching) * UK!Sagwa: That's beautiful! She looks like she's flying! * Brad (overdubbing the audio): That's because she is Sagwa. * (Cut to the Miao parents arriving) * Baba Miao: Well children... how did you like the performance? * Dongwa: It was great! * Brad (overdubbing the audio and imitating Dongwa): Even if the cats were just Nai-Nai's clones after encountering an exploding Coca-Cola factory. * (Cut to Sagwa) * UK!Sagwa: Their ancestors must be dragons for sure Mama! Look, they're they are! * (Pan to one of the Catrobats without her costume) * UK!Mama Miao: Those are just costumes! You see, they're ordinary cats after all! * Brad (overdubbing the audio): That looks more like Nai-Nai after she was dyed yellow by a drunken Foolish Magistrate. * (Cut to Sheegwa and Sagwa) * UK!Sheegwa: I want to be an acrobatic ca-um, acrobat too Mama! * UK!Sagwa: We could travel, and people would applaud and cheer us! * (Sagwa begins dancing) * UK!Sagwa: Boom boom boom bam boom! * (Sagwa slips on a puddle) * UK!Sagwa (suddenly has Holly Gauthier-Frankel's Sagwa voice): Aaaugh! Ow! * (Cut back to Brad) * Brad: Yep, this episode has a big F you to the viewers, they left in a clip of Holly Gauthier-Frankel's Sagwa due to the rushed production. * (Cut to Dongwa and Sheegwa) * Dongwa: Boom! *laughs* Sagwa is more like an acro-splat! * (Cut to Sagwa in the puddle) * UK!Sagwa: Hey! I just need some practice! * Brad (overdubbing the audio): Like practicing methods on how not to rush the production of UK adaptations of American kids shows. * (Cut to Mama Miao talking with Sagwa) * Brad (overdubbing the audio): Sagwa asks Mama Miao where Sheegwa is, and I'm expecting her to appear anytime based on this conversation. * UK!Sagwa: She was supposed to get a new tail for our kite! * UK!Mama Miao: I gave her some silk ribbon a while ago. I thought she was with you. * UK!Sagwa: Not me, I've been waiting for her... for a long time! * UK!Sheegwa (from offscreen): Wheeeeeeeeee! * (Cut to Sheegwa practicing to be a catrobat) * Brad (overdubbing the audio): And looks like Sheegwa wants to either be a catrobat... or she wants to become a Monster Jam driver. I'm saying that because Monster Funk is busy today. * Category:Episodes Category:Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat